


Love Can Happen Anywhere Even Space

by TacticalWriter



Category: Alien: Isolation (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Biting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fear to Love(?), Fluff, Master/Slave, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalWriter/pseuds/TacticalWriter
Summary: You are trying to survive on the space station Sevastopol, and finally getting caught, and life goes on from there. Ummmmm ya, I promise it'll be good!





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought of this and decided why not make it into a full on fic.

Running, that’s all you’ve been able to do, along with hiding. When you had arrived here everything was fine, just a simple maintenance and repair job, hours later everything turned to shit, well hell really. Apparently, wait no, there’s definitely a Alien organism that had gotten on board, and multiplied, immensely, and they(?) have been killing everyone and everything, well except the Androids, though you’ve seen one kill an Android, you didn’t know why or stick to find out. And now here you are in a basement of some kind, hiding of course, since no one knows how to kill the damn things. Though people have figured out that the creatures hate fire. You creep from room to room, looking for anything that you would need, including fuel for the flamethrower you found, thankfully. You hear a rattling noise then a loud Thunk! “Shit” You mutter under your breath, ‘One of them is here’ you think to yourself. You quickly, but ever so quietly, fast walk into a room hoping to have found a good hiding spot. You stop dead in your tracks, ‘OhmygodOhmygod, nonononono!’ you internally scream. Standing in front of you is one of those creatures, with it’s back facing you. Just as it was about to turn around you leap to the side of the door, pressing your back to it hoping it didn’t see you. You here a low hiss come from inside the room, you slump down to the ground against the wall, covering your mouth with you hand as you hear loud, deep, footsteps coming your way. You look up and see it’s head poking out of the doorway to which you squeeze your eyes shut tight and pray that it just keeps walking. Seeming luck is on your side, you crack one of your eyes open and don’t see anything. You slowly stand up, still glancing around, you let out a sigh, “Oh thank the heave-” you say but cut yourself off in absolute fear, for when you turned around the creature was there, looking straight at you, it lets out a deep growl along with a hiss. You immediately look to the one of the sides of the door looking for the emergency override button. As soon as you found it you slam your hand against it. The creature takes a step forward, but it’s too late the door closes shut. It comes close to the door, looking at you from the other side since the door has glass in it, it lets out an even louder growl. “Shit! Only got 30 seconds to run!” You whisper yell, to which to turn and bolt off, leaving the creature behind the door with its anger and hunger. Pumping your legs as much as you can, letting them carry you anywhere from where you where, you run. Hearing growls and hissing along with loud and quick stomps coming from behind you, you push yourself harder. You see a door at the end of the large hallway open and with a emergency override button on the side your coming from, ‘YES!!’ just as you getting close to the door you hear the stomps and hissing, but extremely closer than before. Before you knew it, you had been tripped by the creatures tail sending you flat onto your face, your flamethrower landing and sliding a couple of feet away from you. “Fuck! Nononono!” you scream as you try to crawl to the only thing that would be able to save you. Just as you were about to grab it something stomps onto you leg, making you cry out in pain, then dragged away from the gun. “NOOO!!!” you scream out in horror, not wanting to die. You flip over onto your back after the hand let go of your leg, you kick the creature, stunning it momentarily, you frantically kick you legs to the ground, gaining grip pushing yourself backwards into a wall. ‘Oh no’ You look up and see the creature staring at you, maybe even glaring, as it slowly walks forward making sure to stomp each foot down hard, like counting down to your death. During this whole time you start to shake immensely, and your eyes pumping out tears, flowing down your face. It gets onto all fours and crawls over your legs coming as close as it can to your face, to which to just push into the wall as much as you can, looking away. “P-please d-don’t kill m-me,” you beg between sobs and whimpers, it just responds with hisses and growls. “P-please I don’t want to d-die” With one hand it grabs one of your legs, stands up turning around, and walks over to a vent dragging you along. “NO!! Please! Don’t do this, I’m begging you!” You yell out begging for your life. It lifts you up to stand in front of it, and before you could back away it wraps its tail around you tightly and bringing you close to itself, it looks at you and then jumps. Darkness is the last thing you remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the first chapter is so short, I wanted to leave off on a good cliffhanger. ~_~  
> But don't worry, I'll be staying up a bit more to work on the 2nd chapter!  
> Any comments will be most appreciated. ^.^


	2. Slave and Master

You flutter your eyes open, looking around you notice your in some type of cell, also noticing that the interior isn’t the material used in building the space station, ‘Oh no’ looking around more you see a window with bars of course. You go to crawl over to it but feel something tug on your wrists, you look down and see shackles that are chained to one of the walls. ‘Great’ still, having enough slack you crawl over to the window to look out. Your eyes go wide at what you see, ‘I’m on another planet!’ you start to panic, from seeing trees and the sky outside the window. “L-Let me out!” you yell out. You hear a sound like a lock turning, ‘Oh no, no please’ you scramble up against a wall, pulling up your knees to your chest. You hear the door open and light footsteps, then your cell door opens. You hear a hiss with a growl afterwards. The creature, not sure if it’s the same one who captured you, walks over and takes off the chains but not the shackles, ‘Figures’ They lift you up to your feet and walk you out of the cell into a hallway with more cells. You make it down the hallway to the exit, since it’s the only door that doesn’t look like a door to a cell. They open it and shove you through it, you stumble and trip falling forward, but you catch yourself from falling flat on your face. You look up and see another creature standing there, that looks a lot like your capture, it turns it’s head to the one behind you, and lets out a series of hisses and growls. ‘They’re communicating…’ The hisses and growls stop and the one in front leans down and grabs you by the arm, pulling you up. “H-Hey! What do you think you’re doing!” You asked, your answer was just a threatening hiss, telling you to shut it. You gulp and remain silent. They stop for a moment, then turn to you, wrapping their tail around you, lift you up they got on all fours and run off carrying you. After a good 5 minutes they stop at some kind of building that was abandoned by humans long ago. They bring you inside and upstairs into a room, taking off your restraints, they toss you onto the floor, with a Thud. “Hey! Oww, that wasn’t nice asshole!” You yell at them, a second later you immediately regret it for they crawl quickly over to you, growling as they follow you as you scramble away going up against a wall, while saying “S=Sorry, I’m sorry. P-please don’t h-hurt me!” Closing your eyes and putting your arms up defending whatever attack was about to come down on you, but it didn’t. You open your eyes to see the creature a few inches away from your face, you let out a gasp. Your eyes starting to water, then a extreme amount of pain shoots through your head, “AHHH!!” you scream out in agony. “Good, it seems like you’ll be able to understand me from now on” A deep, stern voice says. Looking around you don’t see who couldv- ‘No, no way’ “Yes, yes way, now human girl, since you can now understand me I shall tell you of what has happened since I captured you from that space station.” The voi- creature says. ‘Since when can it speak english?’ “I don’t speak your language I just simply made it where you could understand me, and I’m not an ‘it’, I’m a ‘he’, now then sit up on your knees, now.” He demands, to which you quickly do as he says, not wanting to get hurt. “W-What do you want? Why am I h-here?” you ask, scared. “I didn’t say you could speak but I’ll let it slide this one time since you don’t know anything, now let me explain. One, you are now my slave and/or pet, and you will do EVERYTHING I say. You will at all times call me Master unless told otherwise or there WILL be punishment. Second, you are here because I caught you and made it where you now belong to me, and I’ve brought you to a planet that my kind as inhabited.” He says sternly. “Wh-What? No! Why me? What have I done to you!? Except maybe close that door in your face, but that was to get away from you, you asshole!” you yell at him wanting answers. He lets out a deep, loud, and menacing growl, you immediately knew you fucked up. He grabs you by the throat, tightly, lift you off the ground. You gasp for air, trying to breathe, while your legs kick out at him. “P-please! I….Can’t…...Breathe!” You beg between trying to breathe. “You WILL not talk to me like that human, I should kill you but I’m merciful.” He speaks with venom, as he drops you to the floor. you rub my neck, coughing, and trying to get air into your lungs. “I’m sorry…….” You speak quietly. He huffs, turns around and leaves, slamming the door shut and locking it from the other side. You run over to the door, “No! Please don’t leave me in here! Please! I’m sorry!” You desperately shout, but no answer comes, you just crawl over to a corner and coil into a ball, you start to cry, thinking about what has happened and what’s to come. You fall asleep crying. 

~5 Hours Later~

You wake up to the sound of the door opening, you quickly sit up and press yourself up against the wall, pulling your knees up to your chest. You can’t help but shake in fear, not knowing what’s going to happen. “Human?” He calls out, “Ah there you are” You flinch, ‘Please don’t hurt me’ you say over and over in your head. “I h-have a name you know” You say quietly, “Well you haven’t told me it now have you?” He asks. “I-It’s (y/n), but my friends call- called me Kat.” You tell him, “Well (y/n) welcome to my home, do you mind if I call you that?” He asks. ‘More like welcome to your home, since he forced you here’ “Sure, b-but don’t act nice to me, when we both know you don’t give two shits about me.” You spit at him. “IF I DIDN’T CARE I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU BY NOW YOU UNGRATEFUL SHIT!!” He yells, grabbing your arm and lifting you up, pinning you to the wall. “Nooo! Let go of me! Please I don’t want to die!” You scream out begging. “Now tell me why I shouldn’t just do what I want with you and have my way?” He whispers into you ear, in husky voice. Your eyes go wide, and tears start flowing out, “P-Please...don’t, I…..I’m sorry, I’ll listen.” You say in defeat, not wanting to be raped. “Good, now who am I?” He asks, “I-I don’t know your name.” You whisper. Slap! You let out a whimper, “What did I tell you to call me last night?” He asks harshly. You try to recall your memories, then it hits you. “M-Master….” You sutter out, “Good girl~” He purrs into ear, to which you shudder and shiver from. “Come you must be hungry, plus you have things to do.” He says letting go and straightening himself. “Ye-Yes Master” You say to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that got a little intense no?


	3. A Lesson

You both walk downstairs into a room that you believe in the kitchen, “Here is where the food is stored and can be cooked” He says, ‘I was correct’ “Go on and pick something to eat, I have something for you I must go get real quick” He says, as he walk out of the room. You look around and see that there is basic human food, ‘I wonder where they get the food from’ you ask internally. You look in the fridge and find some roast beef that can be used to make a sandwich. As you finish eating your sandwich your ‘Master’ walks in holding something in his hand. “C’mere, I have something for you.” He demands, ‘So demanding, call him Master, yuck, do what I say, like you have a choice’ “You do know I know what you’re thinking right? I should punish you but I’m in a good mood today.” You freeze, “Please come here Kat” He asks. You hesitantly get up to walk over to him, he grabs your waist with his tail and you let out a yelp in surprise, he then puts something around your neck and it locks. The thing around your neck then starts to burn your neck, “Aghhh!” You yell out in pain as you fall to your knees, one hand on the ground the other trying to grab the device around your neck. “Don’t worry the pain will stop, the collar is just printing everything on your neck, it’ll come off when it’s done.” He explains, the ‘collar’ pops off when he was done talking, “Ah see, now you're officially mine” He says in a amused tone. You touch your neck but pull your hand away immediately since it cause pain from touching it. “W-Why?” You ask, “To mark you, incase you get lost or…...escape, though if you did that, let’s just say…. it won’t be pretty.” He explains further. “W-What do you want from me?” You ask him, starting to think you don’t want the answer. “Hmmm, you to suffer by serving me.” Is the answer he comes up with. “What did I ever do to you?” You ask, “You ran, along with kicking me and other things-” You cut him off with, “Because I thought you would kill me! That’s all I’ve known your kind to do, what did you think I would do? Just accept my death?” You ask harshly, he lets out a warning growl, you back away with fear in your eyes. “True, but it’s too bad, now you’re here and will be mine until you die. “ He tells you, trying to calm himself down. “I hate you” You whisper quietly in a harsh tone. “What did you say?!” He yells grabbing your throat, “N-Nothing, M-Master!” You say desperately, wanting him to let go. “That’s it, I’ve had it with your disobedience.” He says loudly, “NO! PLEASE! I-I’LL OBEY!! PLEASE!” You yell out begging. He carries you outside and throws you against the wall, you let out a loud grunt mixed with a whimper, he cuffs your hands to the wall. With your back facing him, he lets out a growl and a hiss. “AHHHH!!! P-Please!” You scream from him slicing your back with the blade that’s attached to his tail. This continues for a few minutes, at the end of it there’s a puddle of tears in front of you and a puddle of blood behind you on the ground. You hear him walk up to you, uncuffing your hands and picking you up bridal style. “I’m sorry, but you had to learn, let this be a lesson for the future, if you just do what I ask you won’t be harmed.” He says to you, as he nuzzles your head with his face. “I’m sor-sorry, please don’t hurt me anymore…..” You whisper through a whimper. He sets you down in a chair, leaves, then comes back a minute later with a box. He sits down behind you, making you flinch, “P-Pleas-” You start to beg, but he cuts you off, “Shhhh, it’s okay, Ima take care of your wounds now, just relax” He coos, as he lifts up you sliced shirt. You relax your shoulders, sighing when you feel something cool on your back. You keep mumbling “I’m sorry” over and over the whole time. When he finishes wrapping bandages around you, taking off your shirt, he speaks, “There all done, now then, I have to leave to get you a new shirt. Let’s get you to your room shall we?” He tells you, and you just nod, afraid to speak. Thankfully the bandages cover your breasts, for he picks you up again and carries you upstairs to your room. He walks in with you in his arms, stopping at the bed, he sets your down carefully. “Rest, I’ll be back” He says as he stands up. Just as he turns to leave, you grab his arm, he turns around. “Please, don’t leave.” He ask, not wanting to be alone. “Shhh, it’ll be okay, I’ll be back before you wake.” He says leaving the room as you start to fall asleep from exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all are enjoying reading this, cause I am enjoying writing it!


	4. Savior

You wake up to the sound of your door being opened, “Kat? You awake?” Your Master asks. “Nnghh, ya, is there something I need to do M-Master?” You ask, making sure to use the name he demanded that you call him. “No, not yet. Here are a few new T-Shirts for you to try, I also got pants and undergarments for you.” He explains, “Th-Thank you” You say shyly. He leaves and you get up out of bed to go grab a shirt to put on. ‘Hmm, comfy’ You turn to the door, walking up to it you reach for the handle. When you open the door he’s on the other side a foot away from you, you yelp and jump back. “Sorry! Didn’t mean to startle you, I was just coming to check on ya.” He says quickly. “Anyways, are you ready to get to work?” He asks, you just nod, “Good, come with me.” You follow him downstairs, and go outside, “For now your job will be to take care of the garden on the side of the house.” He explains, pointing to the right side of the house. “Yes Master” You say, “Hmmm good, go check on it and give it some water, I’ll be inside.” He says as he walks inside. You walk over to the garden, you see that it’s kept nice and well maintained. You look out to the woods in the back, ‘No, I can’t, he said there would be great consequences’ ‘Maybe I could just look around for a bit’ You reason to yourself, as you walk to a path that goes into the forest. As you walk the path, you actually find yourself at ease, looking at the beauty of the forest. Not knowing how far you’ve gone, you decide to turn around, but you stop. You hear twigs snap from being stepped on, you glance around frantically, searching for possible danger. You hear a deep growl and that sets you off running. “Please, please be outside” You kept saying as you ran. You run for a good while and you start to see the house, “Master!” You scream out, you hear something behind you. Something trips you and you fall, you turn yourself over and scream, “NOOOOO!!! GO AWAY!!!” Not hearing your name being called, as you desperately fend off your attacker. “Get off her!” You hear someone yell, growling. You feel the thing get pushed off you, you take the opportunity to scramble backwards. You stand up and run to the house, going inside up to your room. You sit in front of the door, shaking from fear of what could’ve happened. You hear the front door slam open, “Kat!?” You hear, you immediately stand up, open the door and run downstairs to him. “Kat what wer- Ooof!” You cut him off by running up to him and wrapping your arms around him, hugging him. “Th-Thank you, thank you” You repeat over and over, as you start to cry. You both stay like that for a while until you calm down, with him rubbing your back. “Care to explain what you were doing?” He says calmly, and you nod. You both sit down in the living room and you explain what happened. “Hey, it’s okay, if you just wanted to look around all you had to do was ask.” He says bringing you into another hug and rubbing your back. “Thank you Mas-” You try to say but he cuts you off, “Xavier, you can call me Xavier” “Okay, nice to finally meet you Xavier” You say sheepishly, rubbing your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short but I wanted to get one more chapter out for this one so I can work on my other work. ^.^


	5. Rest

The next day you wake up in the arms of your mas- Xavier, you cuddle closer to him seeking warmth. Taking this opportunity, you glide your hands down his chest, feeling his muscle toned chest. You feel him stir, and look up at him. “Hey Kat, sleep well?” He says in a husky morning voice, to which you feel yourself shiver in pleasure. “Mmhm” you nod. “Good, now then let’s get some breakfast then.” He says as he gets up, “Then we will take a look at those bandages.” You just nod and walk with him.

You get into the kitchen and are about to start to cook but stopped by Xavier, “Not today, I’ll cook. You go sit and relax” He explains, “B-But” You start to protest, “No arguing, now go sit… Please.” He says, the last part almost sounding like a beg, but you didn’t think too much about it. So you just nod and take a seat. A few minutes later a plate with some waffles and bacon is placed in front of you and Xavier is seated on the other side of the table. “Enjoy.” He says before he starts to eat.

When you both are done eating you follow him back upstairs and into your room. “Now then just sit on your bed and I’ll be right back.” He says to you, “Okay” You beam happily, ‘I wonder why he’s being so nice now. He probably gonna be mean again when I’m healed’ You shrink back with a shudder at the last thought. “Okay, just lift up your shirt for me” He says. You wince in pain as you lift up your shirt, looking down you see blood stained bandages around your stomach and chest. A moment later he’s next to you unwrapping the bandage. “It seems like it has healed enough to where there’s no bleeding anymore, so that’s good, but no excessive movements for a few days.” Xavier explains. “O-Okay” You stutter out from him being so close to you, while wrapping new bandages around you. ‘Why is this making me so flustered?’ you ask yourself. “Done, now let's get you some rest alright?” He asks, and from being exhausted and knowing not to say no you nod and lay down. “If you need anything just come get me.” He says looking down at you, caressing a thumb over your cheek. You nod as you fall asleep.


	6. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to ~ Coolcatthemovie ~   
> Thank you for the Comment!  
> Enjoy!

Third Person View

Xavier knew he should’ve just let her died, for the fact that she wandered off, however, he couldn’t. Xavier hated it but a heart does not do what the mind wants, and he could not let her get hurt for the fact that he simply fell in love with the human girl at first sight. Just the amount of bravery and courage that she showed trying to slow him down, he chuckled at the thought of her thinking she could escape him. In the days that she has been here, his feelings have grown, but the question is will Kat accept him?

You POV

You wake up to the sound of your door being opened, “Kat, you alright?” Xavier asks, “Mmhhmm” you mumble out. “Do you need anything?” He asks, you nod opening your arms, wanting another hug from him. Xavier walks over and embraces you in his arms, to which you snuggle closer to him, “I’m sorr-” you try to say but he cuts you off, “Shhh, I know. You don’t have to apologize anymore, you just wanted to see the sights. …..Do you want to go to the store with me?” You think about it, but nod your head that’s still snuggled up to his chest. He chuckles but, sadly, lets you go and stands up straight. “Alright go take a shower and changed I’ll make you a sandwich you can eat when you get done.” He says. “Okay” you say smiling up at him, you notice he stiffens but composes himself a second later. ‘Did I do something wrong?’ you think to yourself. You decide to just go get into the shower not forgetting a change of clothes on the way there. 

~Time Skip brought to you by Author not wanting to do a shower scene~

You get out of the shower throwing away the used bandages, ‘I’m going to have to put new ones on’ then change into the clothes you got, then head downstairs. “X-Xavier? You there?” You call out as you get off the stairs, you get no response, ‘He must be outside’ You walk to the kitchen and see a sandwich on a plate, you walk over and grab it. You take a bit and let out a moan from how good it tastes. You hear a growl from behind you and see Xavier standing in the door frame of the kitchen. “I-I’m s-sorry Master, I-I thought you s-said that I c-could have the s-sandwich” You sutter out in fear as you look down finding something interesting on the floor. You flinch feeling a hand on you cheek. He lifts up your chin so you would look at him, “Kat, I thought I told you to call me Xavier” He says gently. “Sorry” You squeak out barely a whisper. “No, it was my fault, I…… remembered something that made me mad, you’re not in trouble” He explains, you just nod not trusting your voice. He rubs your back as you calm down. He nuzzles his face into your neck, and you lean into him, as you let out a content sigh. “You ready?” He asks in a deep husky voice, to which you clench your legs together from the wave of heat that went to your core. “Y-Yes” You sutter out trying not to let a moan escape you. He just nods his head and walks you to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short but I'm wanting to keep the chapters sort for the most part.


End file.
